A Knight with Freckles
by seriousblahblah
Summary: The red-head is her Knight with freckles and Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Now he just has to meet her parents. Ron/Hermione. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shortly after the war, Ron and Hermione are dating. Things are going back to normal and her parents have come back from Australia...after missing out on the whole war. Yes, things are perfectly normal. Now she just has to convince them that Ron is the right wizard for her. _He's her knight with freckles and Godric Gryffindor's sword. Thanks!_

* * *

 ****A Knight with Freckles****

.

1.

.

"You'll do fine." She kisses him on the top of the head, as if he is some child she is raising and not her boyfriend she is currently grooming to meet some obscure muggle standard.

He's sitting down on their bed, his lightly freckled hands folded together, as she does up the muggle tie she insisted he wear.

He's a wizard; he's never done a tie up (let alone without magic), but he watches her nimble hands do up the tie, in wonder, and he is reminded that she is from a muggle background. The pearl beige of her dress clashes and rubs against the black tux and white shirt she made him wear. He has to admit, he looks good in the suit.

"You'll do fine," she says again, more firmly. "My parents will love you."

"Hermione," he says with mild irritation because he's starting to feel like some turkey she's dressing up for Thanksgiving dinner. "I've already met your parents, several times. I'm not nervous."

She plays with a strand of his light red hair, curling it around her thumb. "I know. You just seem a bit off kilter about the whole thing—"

"Hermione, I helped you and Harry win a bloody war and save the world from destruction, I think I can handle your parents."

He crosses his arms, and she leans in towards his lap over the bed, to kiss him again.

"Make sure you mention that, several times. Drop it into the conversation. For some reason, they still think that Harry was the one that did everything. It's kind of irritating. As much as I love Harry, Merlin knows, Harry couldn't have done it without us..." she says as she twists her own hair back up into a ponytail. "...let alone find the Deathly Hallows."

"Hermione," he asks as he watches her fix the pin holding her hair up. "D'you think your parents would have preferred you date Harry?"

"Harry?" she laughs as if the idea is offensive. "Besides feeling like Harry is a brother to me, I thought we got over that insecurity in the forest when you destroyed Tom Riddle's locket?"

Ron grins ever so slightly. "You know that would be a good tale to bring up. Destroying that locket was probably of the of the best things I ever did."

Hermione presses her fingers along his lower lip and jaw, tracing its firm, masculine design. "I actually thought kissing me after the final battle was your most brilliant moment."

"That too." Ron stretches up from the bed and cradles her face in his hands. "I have lots of brilliant moments."

"Let's hope this is one of them." She fixes him with a stern look. "Like that time you won the Quidditch game when you thought you took Felix Felicis but you actually did it all on your own, a lot of things are psychological."

"I wish I could have a drop of _Felix Felicis_ right now." He strokes the edge of her neck behind her ear, where it meets her hairline. A spot he knows she loves him to stroke.

She smirks. "We could always pretend again that I gave you a cupful."

He took her lips in his own; her lips were all the _Felix Felicis_ he needed.

"Nah, I'm fine." He says before stealing one more kiss from her fair fountain of good luck. Hermione did bring him good things after all.

"Let's go, then," Hermione tugs him towards the Floo network.

~o~

2.

The tension in the room is awkward and so thick you can slice it with a knife.

"So when did you two...well?"

"We were always friends, mother."

"Of course." Her dad smiles at Ron like's some dental patient that just sat in his chair and was about to get anesthesia. "We met your mother and father many times over the year at Diagon Alley and the train station. A good man, Mr. Weasley."

"You have many siblings," Mrs. Granger adds awkwardly.

"He has less now," _after the war_ , Hermione is tempted to add. But she decides not to embarrass her own mother further. She has no idea Ron is still grieving Fred Weasley's death.

Underneath the table, her hands are intertwined with his for moral support.

"Your sister seemed like a bright thing the last time we saw her, how is she?" her father asks cheerfully.

"Currently engaged to Harry Potter, sir."

"Oh, remarkable. She must be happy?"

"Yes, she is," Ron says, but he does not return his smile.

Mr. Granger still has no idea that he lost one of his brothers just a few weeks ago either, so he chuckles. "Don't be glum about it Ron. It's said if you can marry a friend's sister, you're rich, son."

Mrs. Granger brushes a curl from off her face; she has similarly frizzy hair to her daughter. "So while..we were in Australia...you, Ron and Harry, you said, were in some _tent_?" She coughs the word uncomfortably as if expecting her daughter was having some kind of giant sleepover during that time and being frivolous, whilst the parents were conveniently under a spell on the other side of the world.

"We were hunting horcruxes," Hermione corrects. "We were also being hunted by Voldemort and his followers, so the forest was the only safe place to be."

Mrs. Granger's eyes look watery. "What are _horcruxes_ again?"

Ron smirks. "They were parts of Voldemort's soul he tried to store away in different objects for his own immortality...I suppose it doesn't matter now. We had to destroy them and they're gone."

Hermione smiles proudly at Ron and stares at her parents. "Ron helped destroy two of them. Using Godric Gryffindor's sword."

"Oh, remarkable," Mr. Granger says, his mouth ajar, and yet it is clear that he doesn't understand the full implications of what they had to go through to destroy Tom Riddle's _little trinkets._

"Using a sword?"

"It was a magical sword. Thousands of years old."

"Of course."

Sometimes she gets the feeling that her parents don't believe her and she is telling them tall tales of a magical war that never happened. Even though the war is over scarcely 3 weeks ago and she still has some of the scars and bruises on her body and mind.

"A bit like Arthur and the sword in the lake then?"

"Actually, a lot like that father," Hermione says sarcastically. Because she knows that a part of the magical world will never be real to them and belongs in the same myth-lands as King Arthur and his knights. They don't understand, and she wants to be angry at them, but, of course, they don't understand. It's her own fault too, she sent them away without their consent to Australia for the whole duration of the war. They never got to see her struggle, or in fear of her life.

She gets the feeling that since she played with their memories, they don't really trust her anymore. Perhaps they are skeptical this is a tall-tale too; except she has a piece, a living proof of the war, right beside her, in Ronald Weasley. Her trusted steed, her knight with no armour except a black-suit-and-tie and a smile ready to please her parents.

He's real and he's right beside her. The wizard that fought the war alongside her. Though her parents perhaps would prefer Harry Potter, because they've always known he's famous and somehow because they saw his name in many books, they are more willing to believe him.

"How is Harry?" her mother asks, as if right on cue to shove their preference for Harry and revive Ron's insecurity.

"He's recovering," Ron says politely, but Hermione tugs at his arm.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love Ron."

The balls drops and the room is absolutely quiet for a moment. Except for Ron's smirk, and it is worth the sudden proclamation to see that. He'd been so glum a moment ago when her parents insisted on talking about Harry.

But then her father is reaching over the table towards the lanky young man with red hair and shakes his hand. "Congratulations, Ron."

Hermione watches in amusement as her father shakes her boyfriend's hand. Her mother looks less comfortable.

"Of course, congratulations, dear." Her mother quips a bit unhappily and barely looks at Ron. "Does anybody want a piece of cake?"

"Cake?" Mr Granger sniffs at the suggestion like it is sub-par. "I think this celebration is more due for champagne!"

"This is a bit sudden dear, though, don't you think? We've barely met him.."

"Mum, we've known each other almost ten years."

"Ten years?" her father chirps. "Good god, that is a long time you had to endure my little Mione!"

She swats her mischievous father. "It wasn't like that!"

"Yes, we didn't actually start dating until a month ago, sir," Ron says quickly. because there are some creepy connotations with the idea that they started dating at 11 years old.

"So what took you so long, Ron, to realize you liked my daughter?" Mr. Granger asks with genuine confusion. "It didn't take me more than a few minutes after meeting Mrs. Granger to realize I was in love with her."

Ron's ears tinge slightly red. "I didn't know it at the time." His green eyes stare at her across the table and their eyes lock and she understands why. "Guess I was too young and blind to see. I wish I had seen it sooner now."

Hermione feels her heart die a little inside at his admission.

Her father pats Ron on the back again. "Of course, you did lad. Well, bring out the bottle of champagne."

Her mother trots off to get the bottle, less happily, but when she returns she whispers in Hermione's eyes. "I think it's actually sweet dear."

"He is very sweet," Hermione agrees. _And a prat, an obnoxious jerk, jealous, insecure and silly._ But when he wants to be, Ron is also very sweet. "I didn't know it at the time either."

~o~

* * *

 _[Prompts I was given: "I opened my eyes to a world I never knew and I know I found it all with you"] and Hamilton Prompts 9. A WINTER'S BALL: [lyric] "If you can marry a sister, you're rich, son." [scenario] Write about a party. [character] Ron Weasley [object] bouquet. I didn't use the bouquet but in a sequel chapter I might try to incorporate the bouquet of flowers.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to guest, ksouza3, guest and notsing for reviewing, I really appreciate it and here is a sequel for our dear knight with freckles Ron Weasley!** _xx Writing Challenges used:_ _[Founders Challenge prompts: (Word) Fair; (word) Pureblood] [Transfigurations Assignment #6: write about someone who has changed; (emotion) Guilty] [Writing club September: Ask a Stupid Question Day- Ron asks several stupid and cheeky questions in this! ;-)]_

* * *

 **2.**

 **Walking by the Knight**

.

"So that went...well?" Ron snickers as they walk back from her parents house, to have a spot of fresh air, before they apparate. The night is early and chilly, with streaks of blue still in the darkening sky.

"It was dreadful." Hermione winces at the fresh memory. "I mean it's always been a bit awkward with my parents. They're formal, not like your family, close and all so...I don't know, I feel like it's been a performance lately to even pretend that we're close anymore."

She hates to admit it, but it's the truth, and the closeness of Ron's family, the Weasleys, is really what cements how cold and distant her own family has become. Whenever she spends time with Ron's family, she enjoys herself in the warmth and laughter of Molly Weasley's tight-knit home, but it leaves her with an emptiness when she contrasts it with the formality and stiff coldness of her own family.

"Hermione your parents love you." Ron says deadpanned, leaving no room for argument.

"It's not that." She twitches and plays with her hair. "I know they care for me, but it's like we can even relate to each other anymore." She stares at Ron's blue eyes for a moment, trying to find the words to explain how dysfunctional her family is to someone like Ron who comes from a happy, loving family.

She sighs and feels a headache pressing at her sinuses. "It's like this Ron: ever since I got my letter and went to Hogwarts, I've been away from them for most of the year and it's been chipping away, more and more, bringing me further away from them and their world. I've spend ten months of every year in the wizarding world. Everytime I came back, I'd have a little less to say in common, a little less that I could relate to them. It was like being a foreigner in my own home. My parents didn't say it, because, well they bloody are my parents. But now that I'm twenty, I don't think any of us can pretend that we have anything in common anymore. The obliviation-Australia thing was just the icing on the cake, because now they distrust me."

"I don't think they distrust you."

Hermione snorts. "Did you see how they raised their brows when I told them about Godric's sword?"

Ron chuckles. "Maybe they just thought you were trying to make me sound like a knight in shining armour?"

"No, Ron. I wish it was mere skepticism!" Hermione shakes her head. "I swear it feels like sometimes they don't believe a word that comes out of my mouth anymore, because they weren't there to see the war, they weren't there to see everything that we had to go through to defeat Voldemort...it doesn't mean anything to them," she's on the verge of tears as she admits this, "they have no idea and it's all my fault really. I should've—"

"Mione you did the best you could. I'm sure deep down, they appreciate you protected them."

Her brown eyes meet his. "I don't want to be appreciated for protecting them, I just want them to be my parents! Is that selfish?"

Ron smirks down at her and pulls her into a hug. "Actually, think it's sort of cute."

She bites her lip, nibbling at it worriedly. "Why, what could possibly be cute about my parents thinking I'm some sort of weird witch that obliviated their memories and now is dating some wizard with a mythical sword?"

"About the mythical sword part..."

"Yes?"

Ron grins. "You know, I actually quite like that your parents sort of think I'm a knight..."

She punches his arms and pushes him away from her. "Don't get any ideas!" she warns him. "I don't want my life to sound like anymore of a weird joke, Tolkien-like fantasy to them because you changed your name to Sir Ron or Gawain."

" _Gawain?"_

"I was thinking of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. I don't know, what is a knight's name anymore?

"How about Sir Ronald and his lady Fair Hermione?"

"Tacky." She bites her tongue but secretly she's a little amused.

"Not in the least." He smirks. "Honestly, I think I wouldn't mind having a sword and horse."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "And I would have to dump you, because I'm not bringing back a wizard who has a sword and horse to my parents."

"You said you weren't close to them."

"I'm not. But I want to bridge the gap...Is it so impossible that my parents might be part of my life again?"

Ron steps close enough to rub his nose against hers. "They are part of your life, Mione, since you brought them back from Australia and unfixed their memories, that was the first step, now just give them a bit longer to settle down. But you always have my family too, you know my mum loves you."

"I know. It almost makes me feel awkward when I realize I'm closer with Molly than my own mum. Everyone in your family loves so easily..."

 _"Tis a Weasley trait, to be courtly,"_ Ron quips in a mock medieval lilt. "We also had a few knights in our family tree."

"I'm sure you did, since your family is very old and pureblood. But do not ever do that voice again."

"I might do it in bed if it turns you on..."

"I will be chucking you out, Ron if you even try to speak in medieval English during our throes of passion!"

.

* * *

a/n: Did I make Ron too cheeky? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Written for: [Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge #8]; [scrumptiousinternetllama's Founders era prompts: (Object) The Sorting Hat and ron prompts: "You are absolutely infuriating; you do know that, right?"] [loveneverdies chapter title prompt: #77 Breaking the Rules] [Song for this chapter: Black Cherry - Goldfrapp - seriously listen to this song it's amazing]

Thanks to notsing, banzi, scrumptiousinternetllama, ladyarturia, guest, ksouza3, and guest (thanks so much!) for reviewing!

Warning: tacky medieval twang, puns and some innuendo. Sorry to any real medieval people if I got your dialect completely wrong, sorry I'm trying!

* * *

 **3.**

 **Knight and Bad Puns Offend the Lady**

.

"I told you no Ron."

 _"But thee art faire..."_ he says in a painfully bad medieval twang.

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon, don't you like it just a little?" He kisses her down her neck. Completely drunk off the four butterbeers they shared after they arrived back at their flat. His neatly pressed suit now has wrinkles in it (and the perfectly made, hand-knotted tie she did up for him is a loose collection of knots around his neck). _"Don't you liketh it just a little?"_ he asks more drunkenly than ever.

"Not one farthing." She tugs at his short hair, slipping her fingers through the soft dark red silky strands.

"If you were wearing a corset, I'd rip it off you," he murmurs in between nips at her collarbone.

She should really pull his hair, give it a great big yank that'll make him scream in pain. Because he's being a prat...but she enjoys Ron Weasley's hair, and even his drunken dirty talk, a bit too much. She smirks for a second before quipping (and it's partly due to the two butterbeers she drank herself that she lacks in better judgment). _"Tis a terrible thing to destroyeth a lady's corset."_

He grins against her lips. "Oh, now you are getting into it."

"You are a very bad influence."

He chuckles and hoists her onto the marble table top of their kitchen counter. "Now that is true. It was after all, me and Harry who first got you to break rules..."

"Yes and that was ever such a long time ago..." she says, her eyes closed and trying not to shudder as Ron does things to her body that shouldn't even be legal. Because they feel so good. She slips off her heels as her legs dangle over the edge of the counter.

Ron grabs one of her feet and massages the ankle, rotating it in his hands, easing out the stress of every nerve with his soft warm hands. "But I taught you much more than Harry ever did..."

"You really get an ego, Ronald Weasley, when you're piss drunk." She bites her lips and leans back, relaxing her shoulders. "But yes, I don't think Harry would've ever have suggested I take up wearing corsets or learn how to—"

"Don't say it," he silences her with his hands going down the zipper of her dress. _"Tis too filthy to be spoken by a lady."_

"Oh honestly, it was you who—"

"I know and very sorry I ever suggested something so crude."

"It wasn't actually that bad." She grabs that ridiculous tie she made him wear and finally tosses it out for good.

"No?" He leans in, hands either side of her thighs.

"You just suggested it at the wrong time, and honestly, I'm not really into experimenting right now.."

"And then you complain that I'm not romantic...or inventive," he tries to say in between nibbling her ear, and his kisses are sloppy and wet. She shudders as Ron's warm tongue flicks against the shell of her inner ear.

"More infuriating, than unromantic." She holds back a laugh. "Bloody maddening."

"Who would've guessed?" he mumbles as he throws his jacket off.

"Yes, who would have guessed, Ronald Weasley is a complete.."

"...maniac..."

"Maniac is not the word. More outrageous."

 _"Well, the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I think it's because like Godric himself, I too have an impressive sword."_

She screams as he throws her over his shoulder and, bad pun aside, he's not actually half-bad. For a drunken amorous knight. And his lady.

.

.

.

A/n: The line "Well, the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I think it's because like Godric himself, I too have an impressive sword." is one of the Harry Potter pickup line prompts from screamingfaeries Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge! Thanks to her for running this writing challenge and I hope somebody liked this bit of fluff :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione yelled the whole way from the kitchen to the bedroom as Ron carried her over his shoulders like some war-prize, all the while infuriating her with that annoying Godric Gryffindor act.

"You're not Godric Bloody Gryffindor, for crying out loud!"

"No, I'm better than him...better endowed than him!" Ron agreed and slapped her bottom as he kicked open the door to their slightly messy bedroom. They hadn't had time to make the bed this morning when they'd been in a rush to get ready.

When Ron tried to pinch her bottom, she finally had enough of his cheeky foreplay. This was too much, even for a drunk Weasley. Even the Weasley twins could be lecherous after a few pints of butterbeer but now Ron was going overboard and way out of line.

"Put me down right now," Hermione shouted.

"Ugh fine. Sorry." Ron said and stumbled to release her right on to the bed.

The redhead knight then wasted no time to move his hands and lips to her neck and started kissing her up and down her pulse point again.

Her feet and back arched. But then she remembered she was mad at him. For some reason and shoved at his shoulders as she tried to sit up and get out of the bed.

"Lady Granger...doth you not want—"

Hermione stopped him before he could say a word further. "Ronald Weasley, if you compare your man bits to a sword one more time! I swear...I'll..."

"What?" Ron bit. He stopped temporarily nipping at her neck to look into her brown doe eyes. "You'll do what?"

Hermione felt her own eyes melting as she stared at Ron's deeply blue-green eyes. Damn him. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he was looking at her like _that_. Like she was the only woman that could make him happy or possibly turn him on.

Merlin, how easy was it to forget all about Lavendar Brown being all over Ron with the way he treated her now...Still, she got insecure every so often. Even years after, she still wondered if Ron ever compared her to his old girlfriend.

She wasn't as busty as Lavender.

She didn't have that same airy bubbly laugh or persona. She wasn't one of those 'Barbie' girls that turned heads on the beach.

And Merlin, why did she have to get insecure whenever Ron was getting amorous with her. Maybe Victor Krum was right: she was frigid and a drag in bed.

"I wasn't going to make that joke again," Ron quipped so quietly she almost couldn't hear him. He stroked her hair and then lowered his hands to her hips, pulling her into a loose, half hug where only there bottom halfs and legs connected.

Ron's hands gripped onto Hermione's hips again, gently squeezing her in a tender sign of affection.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione realized she was frowning and tried to go back into the easy, playful mode she was in before...but truthfully, there was no fooling Ron.

Ron could tell something was occupying her and she felt bad about ruining the mood.

"What, are you really that mad I did that sword talk?"

Hermione felt the corners of her mouth smirking despite herself.

"Sorry," she began. "No. _It_ did annoy me. But no that isn't why I'm mad. Not really."

She disentangled herself from Ron's grasp and lay back on the pillows of their comfy cotton sheet bed.

"What is it then? C'mon Mione, you were just in the mood a minute ago," he pleaded, a tone of contempt now creeping into his voice.

Hermione was so close to telling Ron off and telling him to take a cold shower. But it was true: she was in the mood and then suddenly she'd let her insecurities wreck that. Merlin, Ron already had his own insecurities about not being good enough for her. If she kept on putting up walls and acting the same and not opening up to him, he might start to think the same of her.

She turned over in bed and faced him. His eyes were wide and yet still full of adoration for her. This calmed her a little and brought back her ease.

"Sorry, Ron. I do want to continue."

"You do?"

Ron's expression immediately brightened and she smirked again.

"Yes," she patted his arm. "But on my own terms."

"And what is that?" Ron raised a brow.

She placed his hands over her small breasts. "I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl you'll ever love."

"You are the only girl I've ever loved." Ron frowned. "Wait you're seriously insecure now? Seriously? I thought that was just me—Don't you know how I," he trailed off.

"Know what?"

"Worship you."

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes. But sometimes I feel like you're in a hurry and would rather watch your Chudley Cannons. Or look at those daft blonde cheerleaders on the quidditch pitch."

Ron lowered his lips to her rosy buds. "Not likely," he said before nibbling at her firm points. "Don't like daft bints, only smart ones."

Hermione felt her lips mumbling something as Ron paid his dues to her and worshipped her body but she wasn't quite sure what she was saying anymore.

"Why don't you like daft bints anymore?" she wondered outloud as Ron lowered his mouth further and further down her hips.

"Cause once you have a smart one, it becomes painful to even try to hold a conversation with one," Ron vaguely said in between licking at the inside of her thighs. "Plus they taste better."

Hermione closed her eyes, really getting into it and feeling absolutely worshipped.

"Really...That's odd how higher IQ might go with tasting better."

She suddenly grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair.

"Yeah can't explain it either." Ron said happily. "Just seems to be true."

Hermione wondered why she'd ever been insecure about Ron liking other girls. It was stupid of her. They were long over their Hogwarts teenage drama years and Ron had proved himself time and again since then that he was fully there for her and only for her.

Maybe that's what she needed to hear to really let her hair down.

She was only aware that her whole body was shaking and then Ron stopped right when he was about to put her over the edge.

"My knight..."

And then that mythical sword set to work once again..and again and again. For about 40 strokes it seemed or forever.

"Merlin, merlin, merlin, GODDRIC! "

Ron suddenly let out a laugh. "Now who's saying the mythical name of Godric!"

"ughhhhhhgjgfgfgf can u blame me ughghhhh" Hermione whimpered.

"say it again." ron licked at the shell of her ear while going in again.

"Godric godric GODRIC." Hermione nearly bit her tongue. This was too much.

'We might have to permanently change my name to that," Ron finally stammered as he finished.

"Ron!"

"Fine. Ron it is."

And so it was. Ron was just fine. And more than enough. And that is all.

The End.


End file.
